Valentine's Day
by XRememberxMeX
Summary: Tohru has a date. Kyo heard the guy's plans. Then he gets dragged off by Kagura before he can stop the boy from asking her out! When this boy tries to hurt Tohru, what will Kyo do? This really has a mind of it's own. There will be cute Kyo/Tohru fluff. Lots of it. Just read it. The summary sucks, but I think it's okay.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it. **

Tohru Honda was standing at her locker, searching for her math book. I just had it this morning, she thought. She remembered putting it in her locker, but it seemed to have disappeared. About twenty lockers down Kyo Sohma was at his locker, pretending to look for a book. He was really stealing looks at the brunette standing with a confused look on her face.

"Wow, that girl is cute." He heard someone say. He looked over across the hall sneakily, not staring outright. It was a tall boy, blonde and Kyo recognized him. He was one of the most popular athletes of the school. At least he doesn't have a fan club. That would feed his oversized ego too much. "What's her name again?" The orange haired boy tried to figure out who he was talking about, but couldn't tell. There were a lot of girls in the hall way.

"Tohru," his friend said, leaning up against the wall. His hands were shoved in his pockets. "I'm pretty sure her last name is Tonda," he just shrugged after getting the name wrong, but didn't even notice his mistake.

_Idiot, it's such a simple name. Honda. How the hell do you get that wrong? You're stupider than the rat. _Kyo thought this to himself. He also strained to listen to their conversation more, without anyone notice he was eavesdropping. Even if they did, he'd just be his hothead self and make angry comments.

"She doesn't seem all that smart though." Another one of his friends said, making the cursed boy clench the locker. It left a dent. The girl beside him at her locker widened her eyes when he left the dent. "I guess that might be a good thing though. She probably wouldn't realize what you were really after though."

"She's just my type then." The blonde boy said.

"What about that boy Kyo?" The kid that got her name wrong asked.

"What about him?"

"Yeah, doesn't he like her? He's pretty protective of her. Don't you think it's a bad idea to go there?" he said, carefully looking at Kyo, unaware that he was hearing their entire conversation. Smart kid, Kyo thought.

"Not really. I'm sure I could handle him. Besides, I doubt that he likes her. He's pretty mean to her a lot." Kyo looked down, letting his hair fall in his eyes. He knew it was the truth. After all, he was a jerk to her. He'd been more of an asshole to her since he realized how he felt. Most guys would probably just say how they felt, but no. Kyo Sohma would lash out unexpectedly, and admired her from a distance. It killed him inside when she got hurt because of it, but every time he went to apologize he either said the wrong thing or someone interrupted, like that damn rat Yuki. "He seems like he's all talk anyways."

The hot headed boy's eyes narrowed to slits. _Oh, I'll show you whose all talk._ He started to stalk towards them when someone grabbed his hand and ran, dragging him down the hallway. "Dammit," he grumbled. This is why he should hide on Valentine's Day. He looked back and saw that blonde asshole lean against Tohru's locker. She blushed as he tilted her head up with his finger under his chin. "Kagura, let me go!" he yelled.

"No, we have a date." She said, smiling. _Tohru's smile is prettier_. Dammit, that girl never left his thoughts.

"I don't wanna go on a damn date with you!"

Then she screamed and started to attack him in front of everyone.

"Do you two want more tea?" She asked, looking at Yuki and Shigure.

They shook their heads. "So Miss Honda, do you have any plans for Valentine's Day?" he asked, polite as always.

Right after he asked, Kyo ran into the house and slammed the door behind him, panting hard. "Jesus, that woman…" he panted again. "Just doesn't know when to give up."

Tohru smiled, but it looked forced. "Well, she loves you. Would you give up on someone who loves you?" she asked, and Shigure heard a trace of bitterness and jealousy.

Kyo's eyes widened. "I-" he started, but Yuki cut him off.

"So, Miss Honda, do you have any plans for Valentine's Day?" Yuki asked, smiling politely. Kyo's jaw clenched, and thought to himself. _Tohru, don't you tell me that asshole's idea worked. _

"Yes, actually, I have a date. I need to start getting ready though." She said and smiled at everyone and then headed upstairs to get ready.

"I sure hope this man doesn't deflower our flower." Shigure said.

"Dammit!" Kyo yelled and punched him. He was seething. "That bastard," he grumbled and went to the roof to sulk.

She looked in the mirror one last time. She was dressed up in a red dress. She had two white bows in her hair and wore black flats. She sighed. "I'm not even dressing up for this guy. I'm dressed up just to see Kyo's face when he sees me." She said to herself. "Where's Kyo?" she asked Yuki as she walked into the kitchen and saw the boy's plate still full of food. He pointed up. "Got it."

She grabbed the plate and headed for the roof. Knowing Kyo had left a ladder beside his room, she went there first. She was right. Carefully, holding the plate, she climbed up. As always, he was leaned against the slant of the house, with his arms propped under his head. Tohru walked across the roof, and tried her best to smile. "Hey," she said quietly. The wind blew just slightly. His eyes popped open and he shot up to stand in front of her. "Whoa. You okay there?" she asked, with that goofy smile of hers. This time though, it seemed a little fake to him.

"Yeah, I'm great. What are you doing up here?" he asked, raising his arm and scratched the back of his head nervously. _Should I give her the present? I mean…she's got a date tonight. So, why would she want a gift from me?_ Then he looked down and saw the food. It was fish, and not only that, it was his favorite. She looked down shyly. _Oh, jeez. Did she make that for me and I wasn't even here?_ He felt a twinge of guilt.

Her cheeks heated up. "Well, I came downstairs and I saw you hadn't eaten yet." She said. _She did come up here just to make sure I ate… Why am I such an asshole to this amazing girl?_ When she spoke again, he came out of his reverie. "Unless, you ate when you were out with Kagura, I'm so sorry! I should've known you ate when you guys were out. I mean, it was a date, so of course you ate. Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come up here. You always want to come out here when you want to be alone." She went quiet as he just stared at her. "I'm sorry, I'll go." She turned quickly, her dress spinning and she headed for the ladder.

"Wait, Tohru!" he called out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back. She spun back towards him, him stopping her in time so he wouldn't transform. "I didn't eat. To be honest, I didn't even talk to her. I didn't even want to be there or anywhere with her." He said, finishing, realizing how close he was to her, and what she was wearing. "You look..." he trailed off.

"Probably pretty stupid, huh?" she said, and laughed, just trying to brush it off. He could tell it was strained.

"More like pretty gorgeous." He told her before he even knew he was talking. Her eyes widened and he felt his stomach drop. I just had to say that, he thought.

"Thank you, Kyo." She said, smiling a genuine smile. "Anyways, if you haven't ate, here you go." She handed him the plate.

"This is all my favorite food." He said, with a grin on his face.

"I know, that's why I made it." She said and he just looked at her so surprised.

"What?"

"Well, last year, you yelled at me for buying you chocolates and I didn't want to just not get you anything, so I made your favorite foods. I hope it's good enough." He blinked and smiled wider. _This had to take her a while to make. _"Happy Valentine's Day, Kyo. I'll see you when I get home, okay? Have a good night." She left him with one last smile and started to climb down the ladder and go through his room. _Dammit, you idiot. Go after her!_ His brain was yelling at him.

He ran across the roof and just slid down the ladder and grabbed the edge of the roof, swinging into his room. "Hey, wait." He said and grabbed her hand again. She looked up at him. His mind suddenly went completely blank. "Thank you, for that. I really appreciate it, and I do really like it." He said. "I have something for you too." He said, finally pushing the words out.

"Really?" she asked, looking up at him with those wide eyes of hers.

"Is it really that big of a shock?" he asked, looking down. Well, he _had_ been a real asshole to her lately. She shook her head. He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. _This is either going to go extremely well, or really bad. _"Well, here." He handed it to her. Tohru gripped the box in her hands, and then opened it. She gasped. It was a silver locket, with intricate engravings. "Open it…" he told her. Her hands were shaky as she opened it. Then she smiled a huge smile. It was a picture of her and Kyo. They were both smiling. It was from New Years, and the sunrise was behind them.

"I love it. Thank you so much!" she said. "Will you help me put it on?" he nodded and she turned. He unclasped the necklace and brought it around her neck. Then he clasped it once more.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tohru." He said. He stepped forward a little, and then slipped on one of his shirts that were in his room. "Shit," he said as he fell forward. Tohru scrambled back, trying to make sure they didn't touch enough for him to turn into a cat. Her back met the wall and he fell forward, his palms flat and hitting the wall behind her. He was breathing a little harder. "I'm sorry," he said and went to move. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, shaking her head. "What is it?" he asked, breathing even harder from the heat of her small fist against his chest. He swallowed, trying to not make a move she wouldn't want.

With their luck, someone was going to come walking in any damn second.

"Kyo." She said shyly and looked down.

He took his finger and tilted her chin up, looking at her intently. Her bright eyes only widened.

Everything in his mind went right out the window: the boy from school, her date, Kagura being annoying, everything and everyone just wasn't in his head. Just her.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" she asked, smiling just a little.

"Hell no," he said and leaned down.

"Tohru, your date is here!" Shigure yelled up the stairs. Kyo just hung his head and let his hair fall in his eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he growled.

"I can stay." She said, and smiled. "I can stay here with you." She said again.

He gripped her hand. Then slowly leaned in…

Then he woke up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he screamed. He looked over on the roof. The plate was there. So, that part had been real. He must have passed out right after she gave it to him. "Son of a bitch."

The locket was still nestled in his pocket.

**That was the first time I've ever done the whole 'it was just a dream' twist. So, should I continue? I know they are probably extremely out of character. I'm sorry about that. I'm new to Fruit's Basket. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo burst into the room where Shigure and Yuki were sitting, breathing heavy. "Are you alright, Kyo?" Shigure asked, looking him up and down. The orange haired boy was dressed nicely, well as nicely as he ever dressed. He was wearing the best pair of jeans he had, and a black shirt, with a thin jacket.

"Where is Tohru?" he asked, trying to keep his cool. The rat was staring right at him, and he knew exactly what was going on. "Don't tell me she already left with that creep." Yuki nodded. He slumped to his knees and groaned. Of course he'd finally get the courage to admit how he felt when she'd already left. "Dammit," he mumbled, and punched the floor.

The box that the locket was in fell to the floor from his pocket. He didn't bother picking it up. "She left two hours ago, with a blonde boy. I didn't catch his name though." The dog said, kneeling beside Kyo. "I'm guessing that's for Tohru." He said, pointed at the box. Kyo nodded, and let his hair fall in his eyes.

"Then get moving, stupid cat." Yuki said. "Are you going to really let some blonde jock steal her away? She's at the movies, so why are you still here?" he said, taking a drink of his tea.

"Don't call me a stupid cat." He said and snatched up the box, rushing out of the house.

This is a page break.

Tohru was out on her date, with a boy named Arato. **(Just a random name.)** He was holding her hand as they walked down the street, on their way to a park. "So, you live with Yuki and Kyo?" he asked, leading her past a swing set.

"Yeah, they helped me out a lot." She said, smiling. She was thinking of the first time she met them and the first time she met Kyo. That was when she hugged him and learned their secret. It had been interesting and fun living with them.

"Cool." He looked like he really didn't care. His hand felt sweaty and didn't feel right in hers. "So, was there anything between you and Kyo?" he asked and she froze. "What is it?"

"Nothing happened between us." She said, and a pang hit her heart. Tohru wished there had been something though.

"That's probably a good thing though, right? I mean, he's got a real temper. He's probably not safe to be around." He said, smirking even. _If there's nothing there, I don't have to worry about him showing up. _

He had no idea how wrong he was. "Don't talk about him like that." She said and wasn't able to stop the acid in her voice. His eyes widened further as she pulled her hand out of his. "He's never hurt me when his temper came up." She said louder, angrier._ Okay. There was that one time when we first met. He did cause a table to hit my face, but that was an accident!_ Tohru would always defend him, even though he'd always told her she didn't have to.

"Whoa, calm down." He said, holding her shoulders.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Don't talk about him!" she yelled. This wasn't going the way he'd planned at all. But he finally realized what was going on here. He was a cruel person, and had been for a long time, always looking for someone's weakest points. Then he hit those points.

"Wow, looks like there is something there. At least for you, he just doesn't care about you, does he?" he asked. Her eyes narrowed and welled up with tears. But she held them back. "Didn't he go out on a date? Didn't he skip school to go out with some girl name Kagura?"

"Shut up." She said, shoving at him.

"You love him, don't you? But he doesn't love you. Maybe he's just nice to you out of pity."

She clenched her fists and yelled at him. "So what if I do love him?" she screamed it. He looked at her so surprised. She said it? "What would you know about it? If you knew why did you ask me out on this cheap date?"

It had been a cheap date. They'd gone to a fast food restaurant. That was really it, besides walking around.

Arato grabbed Tohru by her arms and slung her down into the dirt. "Because," he started. "I wanted something. I intend to get it." he said. _Why was I so stupid? What did Kyo say before? If I was always spaced out or something..?_

Kyo had run all the way from the Sohma's into town. Where was she? She wasn't answering his texts or anything. Maybe they're doing something…he thought this involuntarily. No, he refused to believe she would do that. Kyo rushed down the street, looking in the crowd for her. But Tohru was nowhere to be seen. _Well, it's not like I expected it to be easy. She didn't tell us every place they'd go. _

But as he passed people, he heard mixed whispers. _…down in the park…, they're rolling around on the ground…, she's screaming…, there's a couple fighting down at the park!_ All of these words reached him and he found himself heading for the park. True to their words, there were two people fighting in the park. Freezing when he heard their conversation.

"Wow, looks like there is something there. At least for you, he just doesn't care about you, does he? Didn't he go out on a date? Didn't he skip school to go out with some girl name Kagura?"

Kyo realized they were talking about him, but he couldn't move yet.

"Shut up!" Tohru yelled.

"You love him, don't you? But he doesn't love you. Maybe he's just nice to you out of pity."

_That's not true! Tohru don't listen to that asshole!_

"So what if I do love him!" she screamed and a feeling-one he didn't know yet-slammed into Kyo's chest. _She loves me…back?_ He didn't get his hopes up just yet though. "What would you know about it? If you knew why did you ask me out on this cheap date?" She was screaming still.

Arato grabbed Tohru by her arms and slung her down into the dirt. "Because," he started. "I wanted something. I intend to get it." he said.

That was when Kyo moved before he realized it. He raced across the park grass and grabbed the boy by his neck throwing him down. Arato tried to hit back, but the other boy slammed his fist down against his nose. Even Tohru heard the crack of the impact. "Listen to me now. Don't ever, ever come near Tohru again. Don't ever try to hurt her." He said, still holding his neck. "And don't ever, ever, tell her I don't love her back, got it?" His eyes widened at Kyo's words, and so did Tohru's.

After standing, he offered his hand out to Tohru. "Let's go?" he asked. She just smiled and nodded, hugging him tight. **(Curse just doesn't apply, okay, because I didn't want the curse in this fic. And I didn't want to make it just disappear in a little amount of space either.)**

They walked home, quietly. Tohru was blushing, replaying his words in her head. _'And don't ever, ever tell her I don't love her back, got it?' _Had he meant those words, or had it been heat of the moment? She wondered as they walked, and then she realized he'd heard the entire conversation. He knows, he knows I love him, she thought.

"I have something for you," he finally said, and fished in his pocket. He pulled out a little black box. "It's a present…for today. I just didn't have the guts to give it to you."

She took it as he offered it and opened it. Tohru gasped. It was a little locket. Carefully, she opened it. There were two pictures. One from New Years and another where they were at the beach. In both pictures they were smiling. A tear slid down. "I love it." She whispered. "It's amazing, thank you so much."

"Let me help," he said and went behind her, clasping it around her neck. "What I said back there, that wasn't the way I wanted to tell you." He grasped her shoulders gently and turned her. He took a deep breath. "Tohru Honda, I love you. I really do. I'm sorry I've been such an ass here lately. But I love you."

She stared up at him, smiling. Happiness was bright in her eyes. "I love you too, Kyo." She said, resting her hands on his chest.

He pulled her to him and let his lips crash to hers. The kiss was so deep and soft; he was surprisingly gentle. Grabbing his shirt, she pulled him close and kept kissing him. Her head was spinning. His world was spinning and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with all he had.

**Was that the worst fic ever? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was. I have a ways to go when it comes to Fruits Basket. I'm sure that was disappointing and I'm sorry. I hope you'll keep reading my stuff, and hopefully I get better. I'll try better on the next fic. :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
